La boda
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: La boda de Ken y Miyako. Un gravisimo error cometido por Ken: elegir a Dai como padrino. Una ola de problemas se le avecina a esta linda pareja todos causados por el mismo. Sicologos, carceles... caps. cortos.. muuuuuy cortos... TERMINADA!
1. El inicio

Otra vez .. me hayo yo aki.... (suspiro) no hay mucho que decir... solo que esta historia ta narrada x T.K y q la disfrutn... (no ta lista ¬¬)

La Boda

-"me acerco lentamente a la muerte..."-pensó el joven Motomiya al ver a su mejor amigo esperando a las afueras del edificio. ¿se preguntan que pasó? Yo les explicaré:

El 22 de septiembre, a las 16:00 horas, se celebraría el matrimonio de Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue. Nos encontramos a 20 de septiembre, en la casa del novio:

-¡¡Daisuke!!-gritó Ken al ver llegar a su amigo- ¡¡¿dónde te habías metido?!! ¡¡Debías llegar hace media hora!!

(Ken Ichijouji un joven de 18 años, pelo azuloso, corto y liso, estatura normal para su edad, tez clara, mente brillante y excelente deportista.)

-calma Ken.. No es para tanto... -respondió espantado el recién llegado.

(Daisuke Motomiya mejor amigo de Ken, 18 años, sería el padrino. Pelo café medio alborotado, tez un poco morena, alto, fanático del fútbol y buen jugador también.)

-¡te mato si haces eso el día de mi matrimonio!

-claro.. pero eso no es hoy...

-lo lamento.. es que estoy muy nervioso Dai...

-ya.. Aun faltan dos días...  –dijo Dai sonriendo al ver a su amigo  tan nervioso, a pesar de que en las peores situaciones este había estado sereno. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que veía a su mejor amigo así. –"la vez anterior que estuvo así, fue cuando se iba a encontrar con Miyako en el día de San Valentín, para proponerle matrimonio... aunque las dos situaciones son parecidas... seguro que va a estar así el día que vaya a nacer su primer hijo..."

-¿trajiste los anillos?-cuestionó Ken.

-a...¿anillos?-se preocupó Dai-¡sabía que olvidaba algo!

Ichijouji le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

-je.... iré de inmediato a buscarlos...

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Yagami, se encontraban Miyako y Hikari, más conocida como Kari, conversando:

-¿estás nerviosa?-preguntó Kari.

(Hikari Yagami: la mejor amiga de Miyako y madrina de bodas. Con 18 años tiene muchos pretendientes (incluido el padrino de bodas) pero ella no piensa en compromiso aun. Cabello café medio oscuro hasta los hombros, estatura normal, excelente amiga, sensible, inteligente y le gusta sacar fotos.)

-si.. un poco... pero a la vez emocionada... ¡he soñado con esto desde los 12 años!

(Miyako Inoue: una joven de 19 años, pelo morado hasta la cintura, estatura normal para ella, de tez clara, experta en computadoras y con lentes. Algo híperquinetica y cocina de fábula. Se la pasa peleando con el padrino de bodas, y lo aceptó como tal, solo porque es el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo.)

Kari solo sonrío, recordando cuando Miyako le había dicho que Ken le había pedido que fuera su novia.

-"Un poco más y Miyako se pone a saltar por todas partes..."-pensó divertida Yagami.

Por mientras, en la puerta de los Ichijouji:

-¿qué pasa Dai? ¿por qué paraste así en seco?

-jeje... bueno.. es que.... no los he comprado...

-no..no los has comprado.... ¡¡¿no has comprado los anillos de compromiso?!! ¡¡yo te di la plata!!

-ya... calma... tengo que tenerla plata por ahí... iré a mi casa primero para buscarla.... y luego iré a comprar lo anillos...

-yo voy contigo... si no lo hago.. lo olvidarás de nuevo.... y si no encuentras la plata te juro que en vez de matrimonio habrá un funeral... y será el tuyo...-aseguró Ken aguantándose las ganas de saltar sobre su amigo y comenzar a pegarle. Los dos salieron corriendo y se dirigieron a casa de Motomiya. Cuando llegaron allá, Dai comenzó a registrar toda la casa, sin faltar ningún rincón. Partió por su pieza, siguió con el living y así sucesivamente. Revisó hasta la taza del baño y el labial de su mamá. Nada. Ken esperaba impaciente en el patio del edificio. Dai bajó lentamente por las escaleras, pensando en que decirle a Ken. Cuando ya le faltaba un piso, paró un poco, tomó aire y siguió bajando, peldaño a peldaño.

-"me acerco lentamente a la muerte..."-pensó el joven Motomiya al ver a su

mejor amigo esperando a las afueras del edificio.

-Ken..... yo..... no lo encontré....-dijo Dai intentando de disimular una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

_Estorbos: _**_MANDN RVIEWS!!!! _**_Jejeje bueno... q creen q l hara Ken al pobre Dai? Léanlo en el prox. Cap.!!! _


	2. El desastre de los anillos

_Hola otra vez!!! Voy rápido ¬¬ como sea... aki ta la 2 parte:D espero q les gust!! Agradzco los reviwes q m llegaron!!!_

La Boda

**El desastre de los anillos**

-¿¡qué!?

-que no encuentro...

-si, ya escuché ¬¬*-unos segundos de silencio-dime que es una broma de mal gusto...

-te lo puedo decir, pero te estaría mintiendo...

-corre...

-¿eh?

-corre antes de que te mate...

Dai lo miró pasmado y luego partió corriendo. Ken decidió que le iría a contar a Miyako lo sucedido para ponerse de acuerdo en algo de cómo solucionarlo. La llamó por celular:

-¡hola mi amor! ¿qué sucede?

-tenemos un pequeño problema...

-¿cuál? ¿qué pasó? ¿qué hizo Dai?

-¿cómo sabes que Dai tiene que ver?

-Dai es sinónimo de problemas ¬¬*.....

-ja, ja, ja... ok... juntémonos en el Mc Donald`s (no se me ocurrió nada) que está frente a la plaza principal ( no me pregunten cual es eso).

-claro, para allá voy ¡nos vemos!

-¡adiós! 

Ken suspiró y luego comenzó a caminar al lugar acordado. Estaba pensando en como decirle a Miyako la noticia, sin que se altere mucho. Sin darse cuenta (casi) llegó al lugar destinado. Allí se encontró con Miyako.

-¡hola Ken! ¿me vas a decir que hizo Dai esta vez? 

-él.... perdió la plata que le di para que comprara los anillos...

-¿¡qué!? ¡¡no puede ser!! ¡¡no nos podremos casar!!-la chica rompió a llorar.

-no te preocupes... ya lo arreglaremos... aun no es tarde para comprarlos...-intentó consolarla sin mucho resultado.

-¿pero que pasará con la plata de los anillos? 

-no te preocupes... de alguna forma le haré pagar a Dai...

-¡¡Ken!! ¡¡que bueno que te encuentro!!-se acerca Dai corriendo.

-¡¡¡tu!!!-gritó Miyako al verlo-¡¡¡tu arruinas mi matrimonio y te atreves a aparecer en frente de mi!!! ¡¡¡ya vas a ver o que te pasará!!!

Miyako se tira contra Dai para pegarle.

-¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!!-grita desesperado Motomiya. ****

**_Estorbos: _**_jejej espro q ls siga gustan2.. y.... q... _**MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(es el unico mto2 q tngo... ^-^U ^///^)

Bye!

**Haru.**


	3. Matrimonio en la cárcel

Holap!!!! Coo les va? Coo sea... aki ta la 3 parte!!!! Ojala ls guste!!!

La Boda

**Matrimonio en la cárcel**

-¡¡¡ahhhhhh!!!-grita desesperado Motomiya.

-¡¡¡maldito!!! ¡¡¡me las vas a pagar!!!

Miyako le pegó a Dai con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez. Ken intentó detenerla, pero de nada sirvió. Dai no paraba de gritar que le dolía. Un señor que iba pasando por ahí, los vio pelear y llamó a la policía. Cuando el policía llegó:

-señores.. ¿qué pasa aquí?

-¡¡Miyako!! ¡¡Miyako detente por favor!!-pedía Ken desesperado.

-¡¡¡ahhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡auxilio!!! ¡¡¡ayúdenme!!!****

-¡¡¡DETENGASE AHORA MISMO!!!-gritó el uniformado.

Miyako se detuvo en seco. Todos los que pasaban por ahí, los estaban mirando y Ken estaba blanco.

-señorita, tengo que pedirle que me acompañe a la comisaría...-dijo el policía sin escrúpulos.

-¡¡¿qué?!! ¡¡¿a la cárcel?!!

-am... a la comisaría mejor dicho...

-¡¡no!! ¡¡no puedo ir a la cárcel!! ¡¡me caso pasado mañana!!

-señorita.. nunca dije que iría a la cárcel.. solo le estoy pidiendo que me acompañe a la comisaría...

-¡¡Ken!! ¡¡ayúdame!!

-calma Miyako... no pasará nada malo...-trató Ken- solo acompañaremos al policía a la comisaría.. le explicaremos lo que pasó... y luego volveremos a la casa para conversar calmadamente las cosas con Dai...

Miyako quedó un poco más convencida con esto y fue con Dai, Ken y el policía a la temida comisaría. Ya allá:

-¿me pueden explicar que estaba pasando?

-¡¡¡¡EL MALDITO DE DAISUKE PERDIO LA PLATA QUE LE DIMOS PARA QUE COMPRARA LOS ANILLOS DE BODA MÍO Y DE KEN!!!!

-por favor.. cálmese... ¿y qué pasó después?

-le comencé a pegar... –explicó ya más calmada.

-mire ¿señorita...?

-Inoue Miyako..

-mire señorita Inoue, no la pondré en detención.. lo que usted necesita es un sicólogo...

Con esto Dai rió a todo dar.

-¿un... un.. un sicólogo...?-preguntó casi traumada Miyako.

**Estorbos: **:D q les parece? De verdad pensaba mandar a Miyako a la carcel.. pero preferí el sicologo... jajaja en el prox. Cap. Estará el sicologo... bueno... lo tipico:¬¬ **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haru**


	4. Traumando un sicólogo

La Boda

Traumando un sicólogo

-¿un... un.. un sicólogo...?-preguntó casi traumada Miyako.

A la siguiente hora, Miyako se encontraba con la misma cara, con el sicólogo, que les había recomendado el policía.

-muy bien señorita Inoue... aquí dice que tiene problemas de actitud agresiva-pasiva... ¿se puede saber que es lo que sucede?

-en dos días me caso... y Ken, mi futuro esposo, le había dado a el padrino dinero para comprar los anillos de compromiso... ¡¡¡pero el muy estúpido la perdió!!! 

-está bien señorita... ¿la puedo llamar Miyako?

-claro... eh....

-Koshino... llámame Koshino... –la chica asintió-muy bien... ¿por qué esa reacción? Tengo entendido, que a penas lo vio se tiró encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo...

-¡¡¡es que Dai siempre me desespera!!! ¡¡¡y está vez llegó al limite!!! ¡¡¡no lo soporto!!!

-entiendo..

-¡¡¡¡claro que no me entiende!!!! ¡¡¡¡tu no sabes lo que es tener que soportar a ese estúpido de Daisuke todo el tiempo!!!!

-Miyako, por favor.. cálmate... -U 

**-**¡¡¡¡no me pida que me calme!!!! ¡¡¡es imposible!!! ¡¡¡el idiota de Daisuke siempre anda tratando de arruinarme la vida!!! ¡¡¡no lo puedo perdonar!!!

-pero por lo menos inténtalo... -U

-¡¡¡¡¿Y DE QUÉ ME VA A SERVIR PERDONARLO?!!!! ¡¡¡SI SIEMPRE ESTÁ HACIENDO TODO PARA MOLESTARME!!!

-¿por qué no intentas hacer las paces con él...?

-¡¡¡¿HACER LAS PACES?!!! ¡¡¡¿HACER LAS PACES?!!! ¡¡¡ESE TIPO NO ENTIENDE!!!

-podrían tratar de llevarse mejor...-decía cada vez más tímidamente Koshino.

-¡¡¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!! ¡¡¡NO LO SOPORTO!!! ¡¡¡¿CUÁNTO LE CUESTA ENTENDER ESO?!!!

-está bien... pero no te descargues conmigo...

-¡¡¡TU FUISTE EL QUE ME PREGUNTO!!! ¡¡¡ADEMÁS NO SOPORTO ESTE LUGAR!!! ¡¡¡JAMÁS QUIZE VENIR AL SICOLOGO!!! ¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ!!!!

Koshino estaba estático, sin articular ninguna palabra. El muchacho estaba blanco y no reaccionaba. Miyako se paró, abrió la puerta, salió, dio un portazo y se fue del lugar. En la salida la esperaban Ken y Dai, quienes por los gritos ya sabían como le fue.

-ah... Miyako... cuando me acerqué a ustedes fue para...-a Dai le costaba hablar ya que Miyako lo miraba de una forma que asusta al ser más valiente del mundo. Dai tragó saliva- fue para decirles que... compré los anillos de compromiso...

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?

-es que no me dejaste hablar...

Lo que quedaba del día pasó sin mayor problema que ese, como eran unas pocas horas solamente... A la mañana siguiente, Ken compró el diario y lo primero que vio fue:

**Un sicólogo queda traumado después de una sesión con una paciente. **_Más información en la pág. 9._

Ken abrió la página 9 para ver el artículo.

**Estorbos: **si kieren saber que dice el articulo, esperen al próx. Cap.!!! :D ojalá les haya gustado!!! :D Miyako tiene pok paciencia... y kiere mucho a Dai...

-U jajajaja... :D **MANDN REVIEWS!!!! **(es costumbre¬¬)

**Haru.**


	5. Traumando un sicólogo II

_Holaaaaa!!!! Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia... que la lean¬¬ (suspiro) en especial a_

_ Rini Kiki14...  que me ha mandado reviews en cada uno de los caps. :D _

La Boda

**Traumando un sicólogo (2)**

**Un sicólogo queda traumado después de una sesión con una paciente. **_Más información en la pág. 9._

Ken abrió la página 9 para ver el artículo.

_9_

**Sicólogo traumado: **

El señor Takagi Koshino, un sicólogo de alta reputación, termina traumado luego de una sesión con una paciente que iba por primera vez. Según la paciente más antigua del señor Takagi, luego de unos minutos de que la paciente estuvo adentro, comenzaron los gritos de la joven.

_-"todo iba normal al principio, pero luego la chica se puso a gritar y todos los que estábamos ahí nos preocupamos. Después de unos minutos, la chica salió enfurecida de la habitación en que nos tratan y cerró con un portazo. Cuando pasó al lado mío me botó al piso y luego se fue"_-nos comentó un paciente del doctor, que se encontraba esperando su turno.

-"Lamentablemente, el doctor Takagi quedó traumado luego de esa sesión, así que ya no podrá seguir con su carrera de sicólogo..."- explicó el doctor Numabuchi, sicólogo que debió atender a su colega, ya que este temía que alguien se le acercara.

-"al escuchar los gritos, un paciente con problemas muy graves, se puso a gritar como loco también. De desesperación otra señora se puso a llorar y cuando la joven se fue, entramos a ver al doctor, y otro paciente se desesperó de verlo sin reacción y comenzó a mecerlo de un lado para otro, a pegarle con una revista y otras cosas así"-agregó la secretaria del doctor. 

Hemos tratado de contactar a la paciente que dejó así al doctor, pero no lo hemos logrado.    

 Michiwaki Makoto.

Ken levantó la cabeza y suspiró. Se fue camino a la casa de su futura esposa para contarle de lo sucedido y mostrarle la noticia. 

-"después de esto... quien sabe como se lo tome..."

**Estorbos: **:D Ken va a tener que soportar otros gritos más... jejeje... pobre... :D q ls pareció? No es uno de los mejores pero... que más se puede poner ¬¬?  Bueno.. como sea... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!** (infaltable comentario)

**Haru**


	6. Muerte de un reportero

Para tener a todos felices ¬¬ los que kieran.. en vez de Miyako será Kurai.. y los que tan bien con Miyako.. se queda así ¬¬ (suspiro) como sea .. en este cap. Tengo planes muy especiales para Miyako o Kurai (creo que luego de esto no querrás ser tu, Kurai ^-^U) 

La Boda

Muerte de un periodista

Ken llega a la casa de Miyako:

-¡¡Ken!! ¡¡mira esto!! ¡¡nos han llegado más regalos de boda!!-dice Miyako al ver  su futuro esposo.

-Miyako... en el diario... sale que... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con el sicólogo?

-si...

-en el diario.. hay una noticia de.. de que lo traumaste...

-¿¡qué!? 

-si...

-¡¡déjame ver!!-Ken le pasó el diario a la chica y esta se puso a leer. 

Luego de leer el artículo, la joven miró a su amado con cara pálida. Poco a poco la cara pálida de la chica se fue tornando en un rojo intenso. 

-¡¡¡ese maldito Michiwaki Makoto!!! 

-¿ah? 

-¡¡¡ese fue el tipo que escribió el artículo!!! ¡¡¡lo voy a matar!!! 

Miyako salió de su hogar corriendo y Ken la siguió. Miyako iba en dirección a la editora en que escribían ese diario. Ken que iba detrás de ella, estaba tratando de alcanzarla, pero cuando Miyako se enojaba corría muy rápido y cosas así. También no se fijaba en las personas que estaban delante de ella, así que cada una que atropellaba, recibía una disculpa de Ken. Cuando llegó al edificio de la editora, abrió la puerta de un portazo (^///^U) y gritó:

-¿¡¡QUIÉN ES MICHIWAKI MAKOTO!!?

-eh... yo...-respondió un tipo de no más de 30 años, pelo castaño claro y tez morena con ojos color miel.

-¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!

-¡¡ahhh!! ¡¡llamen a la policía!!-decía Michiwaki mientras Miyako se tiraba encima de él para comenzar a pegarle. En eso llegó Ken:

-¡¡¡Miyako!!! ¡¡¡detente!!!  

En eso, el jefe de ese lugar ya había llamado a la policía. Minutos después (la comisaría estaba al lado ¬¬) llegó el mismo policía de la vez pasada. 

-¡¡¡Srta. Inoue!!! ¡¡¡deténgase!!!

La chica se detuvo, dejando libre a Michiwaki con la cara toda moreteada.

-hola señor...

-Srta. Inoue, esta vez si la pondré en detención-dijo el policía enojado-¡¡y no me importa si se casa mañana, pasado mañana o cuando sea!!-agregó al verla intentar decir algo-¡¡¡primero la encuentro en la calle pegándole a un tipo, luego trauma a un sicólogo, ahora le pega al reportero que escribió la noticia de que traumó a un sicólogo!!! ¡¡¡Está vez si la llevaré a la cárcel!!!

**Estorbos: **jejeje.. tenía planeado hacer eso antes... pero preferí mandarla al sicólogo.. y ahora que se me presentó la oportunidad... no pude evitarlo ^///^

**MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! **(poco a poco se irán acostumbrando a ver este mensaje ^^) 

**Haru**      


	7. Pesadilla de los presos

Hooolaa!!! Snif... no avanzaré muy pronto.. ya que me voy de vacaciones... volveré como el 18 o 19 de ferbrero.. asi que por ahí actualizare seguro ahí vendré con los caps. Escritos y será cosa de traspasarlos bueno.. disfruten este cap.!!!

La Boda

Pesadilla de los presos

-..... ¡¡¡esta vez si la llevaré a la cárcel!!!

El policía tomó a Miyako, le puso las esposas y se la llevó en dirección a la cárcel con Ken intentando disuadirlo. Ya en la cárcel, metieron a Miyako en una celda y el policía se fue para negociar con Ken. Miyako compartía la celda con una tipa de cara con muchas cicatrices, actitud de chica mala, pelo negro y ojos casi negros.

-y a ti.. ¿por qué te trajeron? Yo soy Uozumi... 

-.....

-ja, ja, ja...

-¡¿de qué te ríes?!

-no parecer ser una chica mala...

-¡¡¡y no lo soy!!!

-¿entonces porqué estás aquí?

-¿¡¡¡quieres saber!!!? ¡¡¡¡te diré porqué!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡EL PADRINO DE MI BODA PERDIO LA PLATA QUE LE DIMOS PARA LOS ANILLOS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡A PENAS LO VÍ ME LANZÉ CONTRA ÉL PARA PEGARLE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡EN ESO, UN TIPO LLAMO A LA POLICÍA Y ME LLEVARON A LA COMISARÍA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡DE AHÍ ME MANDARON A UN SICOLOGO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡EL SICOLOGO ME EMPEZO A HACER PREGUNTAS Y YO ME DESESPERÉ Y ME PUSE A GRITARLE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡HOY SALIO EN EL DIARIO UN REPORTAJE DE QUE YO LO HABÍA TRAUMADO Y FUI A LA EDITORA PARA VENGARME DEL QUE LO ESCRBIO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y LUEGO ME TRAJERON AQUÍ!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿FELIZ??!!!

En ese ínter tanto Uozumi se puso pálida y comenzó a llamar a los carceleros de que la salvaran de esa tipa. Ken se encontraba persuadiendo al jefe de que le diera libertad condicional a Miyako, cuando escucharon los gritos. Los dos fueron a ver que sucedía. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Uozumi pálida pidiendo rescate:

-por favor.. sáquenme de aquí... no soporto a esta tipa... haré lo que sea...-el teniente Kaneko miró de reojo a Ken y le comentó:

-¿quieres que le dé libertad condicional a una joven que vuelve loco a medio mundo?

-es que usted no entiende.... ella está muy sensible.. porque.. está embarazada...

**Estrobos: **= ) que les parece esto? Es verdad o es una excusa de Ken? Veanlo en el prox. Cap!!! Lástima que no será pronto... no importa :D = lo tendrán que esperar...

**Haru**      


	8. Novio en el hospital

_Holaaaa!!!! :D al fin volví!!! Al final llegue el 21 ^///^ la cosa es que llegue... llegue hace una hora y media asi que no pidan demasiado.. ojala les guste y grax x los reviews q llegaronen mi falta de presencia!!!_

La Boda

**Novio en el hospital:**

-es que usted no entiende.... ella está muy sensible.. porque.. está embarazada...

-¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? ¿¿¡¡COMO LO SUPISTE!!?? ¡¡¡¡YO PENSABA DECÍRTELO MAÑANA!!-gritó desesperada Miyako.

Ken palideció con esto. Poco a poco el mensaje fue siendo comprendido, hasta que Ken colapsó y se desmayó.  

-¡¡¡KEN!!!-Miyako se preocupó. 

Minutos después se encontraban con Ken en el hospital. El teniente Kaneko le dio permiso a Miyako para acompañar a su futuro esposo al centro medico. Aun no despertaba. Dai y el resto de sus amigos estaban ahí con ellos.

-¡¡¡Ken!!!-sollozaba tristemente Miyako, mientras que Mimi y Kari trataban de calmarla. 

El doctor salió de la pieza en que habían puesto a Ken y Miyako se abalanzó contra él:

-¿¿¡¡cómo está Ken!!?? ¿¿¡¡no le pasó nada grave!!??

-cálmese señorita... el joven está bien... está estable.. solo fue un desmayo...-respondió el doctor Otaki-en unos días más podrá retirarse del hospital...

-¿¿¡¡días más!!?? ¡¡¡pero si nos casamos mañana!!!-alegó Inoue.

-entiendo.. pero no lo podemos dejar salir hasta hacerle unos exámenes... podría encontrarse mal... por algo fue el desmayo ¿no? Debemos asegurarnos... no queremos que decaiga de nuevo...

**Estorbos: **este si q salio corto ¬¬... no pidan +... no ando con mucho animo... como ya les dije.. llegue recien asi que... ok.. como sea.... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!******

**Haru.**


	9. Plan desesperado

Oaa!!! Jejeje.. este ta un poco más largo que el anterior... : ) un poco... ok.. coo sea... espro q les guste!!! 

La Boda

**Plan desesperado:**

- ... Debemos asegurarnos... no queremos que decaiga de nuevo...

-pero... pero... ¿cómo nos vamos a casar?... no podemos casarnos acá... ya está todo listo...no podemos cancelar el matrimonio un día antes... (¬¬)-decía con los ojos muy abiertos Miyako. 

-lo lamento señorita... pero el bien de su futuro esposo es muy importante.. no lo podemos dejar salir antes de los exámenes... ya le dije...-repetía el doctor Otaki.

-¡¡¡USTED CÁLLESE!!!-el grito de Miyako hizo al doctor saltar para atrás. 

-ah... será mejor retirarme.. tengo otros pacientes que atender...-fue lo único que atinó Otaki a decir.  

-Miyako.. por favor... cálmate...-le pedí (recuerden que T.K narra esto ¬¬*)

-ya encontraremos una solución...-me siguió Iori. 

-¡¡¡KEN TIENE QUE SALIR DE ESTE HOSPITAL Y YA!!!

-claro... pero hay que buscar una solución.. calmadamente...-trató Sora.

-el problema es que el doctor no lo quiere dejar salir.. no le ha dado de alta.. si no lo hace no podremos llevarnos a Ken de aquí...-aportó Tai. 

-a menos que se escape...-todos miraron a Matt con cara de no entender-se puede escapar del hospital.. creo que es la solución más rápida...

-¡¡si!! ¡¡y nosotros crearemos la distracción!!-aceptó Dai. 

-disculpen...-pidió una enfermera-¿van a entrar a ver al joven de esta habitación o no?

-ah.. si.. perdone...-dijo Jyou al fijarse que se encontraban discutiendo en la entrada de la habitación de Ken, y la enfermera quería salir de ahí. 

Los amigos de Ichijouji entraron definitivamente en la habitación y se encontraron con un Ken tristón. 

-Miyako... lo lamento...el matrimonio.... el doctor me dijo....

-¡no te preocupes Ken mi amor! ¡ya tenemos todo planeado!

-¿de qué hablas?

-es que planeamos tu escape, Ken...-respondió Izzy divertido por la cara de Ken.

-¿mi escape?

-como no te dejan salir... te tendrás que escapar para ir a tu boda...-explicó Kari sonriendo.

-sip... y ya está todo planeado.. solo hay que llevarlo a cabo...-decía Dai mientras se acercaba para contarle el plan. 

30 mins. Después, se encontraba todo preparado y listo para dar inicio al plan  de escape. De pronto, desde la sala de espera se escuchó un grito.

**Estorbos: **jejejej... cual será el plan? De kien es el grito? Todo eso y + en el prox. Cap.  = ) se casarán algun día?

**Haru.**


	10. Plan en acción

Hola!!! Les advierto que algunos elegidos tienen la mente un poco harto diabóliks especialmente Dai.. que es algo pirómano... ^///^ el inventó el plan... ya verán...

La Boda

**El plan en acción:**

De pronto, desde la sala de espera se escuchó un grito. Los doctores y enfermeros se dirigieron al lugar. Por mientras, en la sala de reuniones de los doctores que estaba un poco más alejado de las salas con los pacientes, se encontraba un extraño personaje con un encendedor en la mano. En la puerta estaba otra persona:

-vamos Dai... apúrate.... no tenemos tanto tiempo....

-ya.. calma... Matt... es que no me decido en donde hacerlo...

El joven Ishida perdió la paciencia, se acercó a Motomiya, le quitó el encendedor, lo prendió y lo tiró sobre una mesa entre unos papeles.

-ahora vámonos...-susurró Yamato saliendo del salón. 

Mientras tanto, en una oficina de un doctor (del doctor Otaki ^///^), tres chicas se encontraban roseándola de bencina, aprovechando que quedaba al lado de la sala de reuniones. En la puerta aparecieron Dai y Matt, para decirles que debían salir de ahí. 

En la sala de espera, se encontraba una mujer, gritando como loca, que se iba a morir, que su hijo moriría con ella y cosas así. Por mientras, todos los que estaban ahí, trataban de calmarla.

Desde la sala de control (o seguridad), tres muchachos activaron la alarma de incendio para casi todo el hospital, no pensaban meter en el enredo a los pacientes enfermos.

-esto está mal.. esto está mal...-se repetía en voz baja Jyou.

-Izzy... ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?-preguntó Iori.

-espera.. estoy trabajando... ¡bien!

-¿qué hiciste?-cuestionaron Jyou e Iori al tiempo.

-desactive la alarma de incendio en la parte que se está quemando... así el agua no podrá apagarlo... ahora salgamos de aquí...-los tres salieron del hospital, y afuera se encontraron con Dai, Mimi, Sora, Kari y Matt. 

-¿cómo les fue?-quiso saber Dai al verlos afuera.

-bien...-respondió dudando un poco Iori.

-esto está mal...-seguía repitiendo en voz baja Jyou.

-ahora hay que esperar a Ken, T.K, Tai y Miyako...-comentó Kari pensativa.

Volviendo a la sala de espera:

-¡¡¡hay fuego!!! ¡¡¡hay fuego en la sala de reuniones y en la oficina del doctor Otaki!!!-gritó un joven de cabello rubio.

-¿¡qué!?-todos los doctores partieron corriendo en la dirección indicada. 

En eso, la chica dejó de gritar que iba a morir y se acercó al joven rubio:

-¿todo va bien?-dijo ella.

-si...ahora hay que salir....

mientras tanto, en la pieza de un enfermo, un joven de cabello castaño entraba a la pieza y salía de ella con el enfermo conversando:

-¿están seguros de esto?

-claro.. lo planeamos todo... no deberían haber heridos... solo tenemos que salir de aquí...-decía Tai mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Una vez afuera:

-¡¡¡¡TODO HA SIDO UN ÉXITO!!!!-se alegró Miyako.

-¿no creen que se excedieron un poco?-preguntó preocupado Jyou al ver las llamas salir del edificio.

Repentinamente se escucharon unas sirenas de bomberos.

-salgamos de aquí-ordenó Taichi.

A la mañana siguiente:

**Estorbos: **que les dije? Los elegidos incendian parte de un hospital... lo de la oficina del doc. Otaki era venganza... jejejeje... y como vieron, algunos con sus mentes medias diáboliks... =  ) **MANDN REVIEWS!!!!!!**  ****

**Haru**  


	11. Matanza entre familiares

Hooolaaa.. les advierto que en este cap. Hay muchos (cuando digo muchos es muchos¬¬) gritos = ) ok.. como sea.. lamento el poco retraso es que normalmente publico un cap. X dia.. pero ayer no lo publique..

La Boda

**Matanza entre familiares:**

A la mañana siguiente:

-em... papá.. mamá...-decía Ken muy nervioso al lado de Miyako-tenemos algo que decirles...

-si.. ¿qué pasa hijo?-preguntó intrigado el señor Ichijouji.

-bueno... ustedes... yo... nosotros...-Ken estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder decir lo que quería-es que.. ustedes van.... Miyako y yo seremos...

-¿qué van a ser?-cuestionó un poco desesperada la madre de Ken.

-nosotros... vamos a ser..... a ser....-el joven tragó saliva-padres...

-¿¡QUE!? OO –gritó el futuro abuelo-¿¿¡¡COMO PUDISTE!!?? ¡¡¡AUN SON MUY JOVENES!! ¡¡¡KEN, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!

-¿ah? ¿un pervertido? OO

-¡¡¡¡NO LE DIGA ASÍ!!!! ¡¡¡FUE COSA DE LOS DOS!!!

-¡¡¡¿TU QUIEN ERES PARA GRITARME?!!!-reprendió el señor Ichijouji a su futura nuera.

-¡¡¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INSULTE A MI KEN!!!!

-¡¡¡¡ES MI HIJO Y TENGO DERECHO A LLAMARLO COMO YO QUIERA!!!!

-¡¡¡¡NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA SU HIJO SU PRIMO O LO QUE SEA!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO LE PERDONARÉ QUE LE GRITE!!!!

-ah... ¿porqué no se calman?-pidió tímidamente Ken.

-¡¡¡¡TU NO TE METAS!!!!-dijeron los que peleaban al mismo tiempo.

-¿?oÔ-Ken prefirió guardar silencio. Luego miró a su madre y  se llevó un gran susto-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!

-qu...¿qué...?

La mamá de Ken estaba igual que el sicologo que había atendido a Miyako. Por mientras, Miyako y el sr. Ichijouji seguían gritándose.

-¿mamá? ¿mamá?

-ah.... ah....-Ken se dio media vuelta y miró a su futura esposa y a su papá.

-se podrían callar.. por favor.... **_¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!!!!_**-Ken perdió toda la paciencia que tenía de un momento a otro.

**Estorbos: **habia olvidado poner que son como las 10:30 de la mañana ... coo sea... Ken si que perdió la paciencia ¬¬ ... jejejeje.. y la mamá del pobre ta media traumada por lo que parece **¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Problemas serios

Hooolaaa!!! = ) lamento otra vez el retraso.. es que me puse a leer el 2 libro de Harry Potter (coo por 10 vez.. jejeje) y se me pasó el tiempo... en este cap. Se van a llevar una gran sorpresa : P 

La Boda

**Problemas serios:**

-se podrían callar.. por favor.... **_¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!!!!_**-Ken perdió toda la paciencia que tenía de un momento a otro.

Por acto de reflejo el señor Ichijouji y Miyako callaron. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que solo se escuchaban los sollozos silenciosos de trauma de la madre de Ken. Repentinamente, comenzó un llanto muy sonoro.

-¡¡¡¡buuuaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡¡No me quieres!!!! ¡¡¡¡por eso me gritaste!!!!

-¿qué? Miyako no es eso... lo que pasa es que...

-¡¡¡¡buaaaaaa!!!! 

-Miyako por favor cálmate  ^-^U-intentaba en vano Ken.

-¡¡¡déjame!!! ¡¡¡¡tu ya no me quieres!!!!

-no es cierto.. yo si te quiero..

-¡¡¡no!!! ¡¡¡¡tu no me quieres!!!! ¡¡¡¡o si no, no me hubieras gritado!!!!

-¡¡tenía que gritar!! ¡¡ustedes estaban traumando a mi mamá!! ¡¡y no te grité solo a ti!! ¡¡también a mi papá!!

-¡¡¡¡¿si?!!!! ¡¡¡¡pero ahora me estás gritando solo a mi!!!!-seguía Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡¡eso es porque TU fuiste la única que siguió gritando después de que los hice callar!!

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿se pueden callar???!!!!-volvió a su estado anterior el Sr. Ichijouji, viendo que estaban dejando en peor estado a su esposa. 

Ken se calmó un poco, pero Miyako siguió llorando. Ken suspiró y prefirió dejarla tranquila un momento para que se descargara y luego cuando estuviera mejor hablaría con ella. El padre de Ken llamó a casa de Miyako a ver si podía hablar con alguien para que fuera a calmarla, aunque olvidó mencionar el hecho de que ella estaba destrozada llorando, es decir solo pidió a quien le contestó, que fuera lo antes posible.

Dos horas después, Miyako no paraba de llorar aun. La hermana mayor de ella, fue a casa de los Ichijouji para ver que tanto sucedía. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta:

-adelante-dijo el papá de Ken abriendo la puerta.

-¡¡¡Miyako!!! ¡¡¡¿qué tanto te demoras?!!! ¡¡¡tienes que ir a prepararte!!! ¡¡¡Son las una!!! ¡¡¡en tres horas te casas!!!

-¡¡¡¡OLVIDA ESO!!!! ¡¡¡¡EL MATRIMONIO FUE CANCELADO!!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!-gritó Ken.

**Estorbos: **ahí tienen su gran sorpresa... cruel no? Jejeje es que son muy jóvenes (según yo) para casarse... bueno... piensen lo que quieran... se suspendera de verdad el matrimonio? Se casarán algún dia? Miyako perdonará a Ken? Ken dejaras de gritar algun dia? Se murió el padrino de bodas? Mandarán a la mamá de Ken al sicólogo? = ) solo una cosa: **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Haru**


	13. Padrino medio sicópata ¬¬

Que pasrá? Se cancelará la boda o no? Jejeje yo y mis ideas... = ) como pasa algo importante.. publike dos caps. Un mismo dia... (la verdad fue porque no tenia nada que hacer pero... -U)

La Boda

**Padrino medio sicópata¬¬:**

-¡¡¡¡OLVIDA ESO!!!! ¡¡¡¡EL MATRIMONIO FUE CANCELADO!!!!

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!-gritó Ken.

Quedó un silencio para cortar con tijera. Poco a poco las caras se volvían más pálidas de lo que estaban, sin contar a Miyako que seguía sollozando aunque ya no tan fuerte. La puerta se abrió de golpe:

-¡¡¡¡KEN!!!!-era Dai-¡¡¡hola!!! ¿ah? ¿qué pasa? ¿porqué tienen esa cara? ¿quién se murió? ¿porqué Miyako está llorando? ¿¡qué hace Miyako aquí!? ¡¡¡se casan en 3 horas!!! ¡¡¡no debería estar aquí!!!

Dai se acercó a Miyako para sacarla de la casa de los Ichijouji.

-ya no hay matrimonio Daisuke... –dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿ah? OO

-Ken y yo no nos casaremos...-siguió la chica en un susurro.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!-gritó Dai retrocediendo un paso-¡¡¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!!!!

-pero lo es...-Miyako paró de llorar. Se le notaba su semblante triste y mojado.

-¡¡¡¡NO LO ES!!!! ¡¡¡¡YA LES COMPRÉ EL REGALO Y ME SALIO CARO!!!! ¡¡¡Y A MI NO ME SIRVE DE NADA ASI QUE SE TIENEN QUE CASAR!!! o/o

-me temo que no será...-a Miyako le comenzaron a caer unas lagrimas silenciosas por el rostro.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER PORQUE **_YO _**COMPRÉ LOS ANILLOS!!!!

-eso fue tu culpa.. tu perdiste la plata que te dimos ¬¬-recordó Ken aun pálido.

-¡¡¡¡PERO YO LOS TUVE QUE PAGAR IGUAL!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y NO SE PUEDEN DEVOLVER!!!! ¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE USTEDES SE CASAN COMO SEA, PERO SE CASAN!!!! ¿¿¿¡¡ENTENDIERON!!???-preguntó Dai mientras de la nada sacó una pistola y los amenazó.

Miyako se volvió a Ken sin hacer caso a la pistola de Dai y le dijo:

-¿tu quieres que nos casemos?-con un desdén triste.

-claro que si... es lo único que quiero...-el padre de Ken lo miró con cara de haber visto un fantasma bailando Kan-Kan (como se escriba) con un conejo en la cabeza oO.

-pero.. después de todo lo que te grité... después de que intenté cancelar el matrimonio..

-no te preocupes... entiendo que estés nerviosa.. y lo del embarazo pone a las mujeres más sensibles aun... lamento haberte gritado...

-entonces...¿si se casan?-cuestionó nervioso Dai, que quien sabe donde dejó la pistola.

-si..-respondió contenta Miyako mirando a su amado.

-¡¡¡¡YUUPI!!!!-Dai saltó de alegría.

-ejem... lamento interrumpir tu felicidad hijo.. pero tu madre está mal.. quedó peor con los gritos de Daisuke...-interrumpió el señor Ichijouji.

**Estorbos: **menos mal eh? No los iba a dejar sin casarse.. sería cruel.. más de lo que ya he sido con ellos - supieran de los planes que tengo para los pobres de Ken y Miyako... que harán con la mamá de Ken? Quedan 3 horas... alcanzará la señora Ichijouji a recuperarse? Para que no me aleguen... en el cap. 14 va a empezar la boda - ok **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!! ****_(o no sigo escribiendo, jejeje) _**

**Haru**


	14. Mal inicio y desarrollo del día

Hola!! Les aseguro que este cap. Esta mas largo... tiene dos hojas en vez de una ^-^ sin contar los comentarios claro.. bueno...mejor lean

La Boda 

**Mal comienzo y desarrollo del día:**

-ejem... lamento interrumpir tu felicidad hijo.. pero tu madre está mal.. quedó peor con los gritos de Daisuke...-interrumpió el señor Ichijouji. 

Miyako se sintió mal pero Ken le dijo que se fuera a preparar y que ellos se encargarían de la señora Ichijouji. Miyako, su hermana y Dai se fueron. 

-papá.. ¿te puedes preocupar por mamá?-su padre lo miró con cara de reproche-es que.. tengo que cambiarme.. arreglar los últimos detalles... tu sabes..

-esta bien... espero que resulte todo bien... ¿seguro que quieres casarte con esa chica escandalosa?

-¡no la llames así! ¡son los nervios que tiene! ¡y recuerda que las mujeres se ponen más sensibles con el embarazo! ¡y si! ¡si quiero casarme con ella! ¡porque la amo!

-eres muy valiente hijo...

-...-Ken quedó unos momentos en silencio con su mente en blanco por ese comentario, pero luego recobró la compostura y se fue directamente a su pieza para cambiarse y todo eso. Pasó media hora (Ken tuvo problemas con el cierre del pantalón, con la corbata y con los botones de la camisa) y Ken salió a ver como se encontraba su mamá.

-aun no está muy bien.. he logrado calmarla un poco.. sería mejor ir a la iglesia y ahí seguir calmándola....

-muy bien... ¡vamos! –entre Ken y su papá llevaron a la señora Ichijouji al auto y partieron a la iglesia. 

Ya allá, llevaron a la señora Ichijouji a una habitación especial, en donde se encontraron al cura y a Dai hablando.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Ken con mala espina por la preocupación de su amigo.

-ah... perdí los anillos...

-¿¡QUÉ!?(no se preocupen.. no lo dejaré hasta aquí ^^)-gritó Ken.

-estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo a mi casa...

-¬¬* yo voy... papá-dijo dándose vuelta a verlo-calma a mamá por favor.. aun quedan dos horas... ¡vamos Dai!-los dos jóvenes partieron corriendo a la casa de los Motomiya. 

En la casa de los Inoue:

-¡¡¡te ves preciosa hija!!!-felicitaba la madre de Miyako.

-¿no son esos Ken y Dai los que van corriendo?-preguntó la chica mirando por la ventana. 

-¿qué les pasará?-dudó el hermano de Miyako. 

-iré a ver a la iglesia...-acotó saliendo la hermana del medio de Miyako. 

-¡¡¡se arrepintió!!! ¡¡¡por eso se va!!! –comenzó a gritar Miyako con el resto tratando de tranquilizarla.

Aín, la hermana de Miyako que fue a la iglesia, se encontraba hablando con el cura que le explicó lo de los anillos. 

-entiendo.... una duda.. ¿porqué ese olor a alcohol?

-¡ah! Es que una veterana me recomendó ponerle un tanto de alcohol al agua de las flores.. porque así duran más...-respondió sonriendo el cura.

-o_O ah.. ok... muchas gracias.. me voy.. tengo que ir a decirle lo de los anillos a mi hermana...-Aín se fue. 

(**Nota: olviden el consejo.. no sirve.. es que necesito eso para algo que pasará.. por eso lo puse... realmente es inútil ok?)**

Ya en donde los Inoue, Aín le informó a Miyako y ella exclamó:

-¿¡qué!? ¡¡pero si Dai me los pasó a mi!!

Donde los Motomiya:

-Dai.. ¿porqué te revisas el zapato?

-es que a veces me guardo cosas en los zapatos.. para que no se pierdan...

-ah... ^-^U

Pasaron 45. mins. Y tuvieron que volver a la iglesia sin ningún resultado. Ken estaba preocupado de lo que diría Miyako. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con los hermanos de la chica.

-¡¡Ken!!-dijo la mayor al verlo entrar-¡¡Miyako tiene los anillos!!

Ken miró con odio a Dai ¬¬*.

-jejeje.. es cierto.. se los pasé hoy en la mañana... n_nU-Ken solo suspiró u_u.

Pasaron los 15 minutos faltantes y comenzó la boda.  La marcha nupcial. El novio y su madre entran tranquilamente, aunque con un poco de dificultades ya que la madre no reacciona, así que a Ken le cuesta moverse. Llega al altar. La novia entra lentamente del brazo de su padre. Por el largo del vestido Miyako perdió el equilibrio y se calló al piso. Su padre se apresuró en levantarla y notó que el agua de unos de los floreros le había caído en la cola del vestido.

-Miyako.. tu vestido está manchado...-le susurró.

-ya no se puede hacer nada u_u...-respondió resignada.

Los dos siguieron el camino hasta el altar en donde estaba Ken con cara de preocupación por la caída. El camino hasta el altar, estaba decorado con velas en las orillas. Al llegar, Miyako le dijo que no pasó nada malo. El cura comenzó con la ceremonia. Todo pasó normal. Miyako de vez en cuando se cambiaba de posición ya que estaba incomoda. Pero en una de esas dio vuelta una vela y...

-que hable ahora.. o calle para siempre-decía el cura.

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!   

**Estorbos: **ven? Este cap. Ta más largo... ¬¬ ya que me lo pidieron... aunque dudo hacer otro como este.. dudo hacer otro medio largo.. la verdad es que no alcanza para largo.. n_nU  que significará ese grito? De quien será? Que pasará? Que harán? **MANDEN REVIEWS!!! u_u******

**Haru**            


	15. Cura en problemas

Hola!!! Tenia olvidado este fic.. es que me puse a escribir fics de HP y me olvidé de este.. -U como sea.. les aviso que esto ya está llegando al final.. snif.. bu... snif.. voy a llorar!!!! TTTT no me hagan caso y lean ta corto eso si

La Boda

**Cura en problemas:**

-que hable ahora o calle para siempre-decía el cura.

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  

-p..pero.. Ken... entonces.... ¿no te quieres casar conmigo?-preguntó Miyako a punto de llorar.

-no Miyako.. no es eso.. lo que pasa es que...-Ken volvió a mirar para atrás-¡¡¡se está incendiando tu vestido!!!

Recién ahí, los invitados miraron el vestido de Miyako y vieron que en serio se estaba incendiando. Dai reaccionó y tomó un florero y le lanzó el agua al vestido, al tiempo en que Aín gritaba:

-¡¡¡¡no!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡el agua deL florero tiene alcohol!!!!! –Dai no alcanzó a evitar la caída del agua y a penas tuvo contacto el fuego creció. Algunos de los presentes se pararon y se sacaron sus chaquetas para intentar apagar el fuego, entre ellos estaba Ken. Cuando lo lograron, el vestido estaba café y la cola había desaparecido. Ya más calmada Miyako se dio medio vuelta para seguir con la ceremonia, pero el cura estaba estático.

-la boda.... no se puede realizar...

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron Miyako y Ken al escuchar lo que dijo el cura.

-el joven gritó cuando nadie debía hablar... eso cancela la boda...

-¡¡no puede hacer eso!! ¡¡yo grité por el vestido que se estaba quemando!! ¡¡eso no puede contar!!

-¡¡¡¡USTED SIGUE CON LA BODA!!!! ¿¡¡ENTENDIO!!?-obligó Miyako.

-pero señores... yo no puedo...

-¡¡¡QUE SIGA CON LA BODA!!! ¡¡¡NO PIENSO DESPERDICIAR EL REGALO QUE TUVE QUE COMPRAR!!!-esta vez fue Dai (no se nota ¬¬)

-ya les dije que si pasa eso...

-¡¡¡¡ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE PASE!!!! ¡¡¡¡SIGA CON LA BODA Y PUNTO!!!!-seguía Miyako.

-¡¡¡¿¿ESCUCHO??!!!-el cura asintió-¡¡¡¿¿PUES QUE ESPERA PARA SEGUIR CON LA CEREMONIA??!!!-Dai perdió el control.

-pero.. les acabo de decir...

-¡¡¡¡ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE USTED DIGA!!!! ¡¡¡¡SOLO SIGA CON LA CEREMONIA Y LISTO!!!!

Todo siguió bien. Los invitados llegaron a la fiesta. Después los novios. Todos lo pasaban bien, felicitaban a los novios, bailaban y muchas cosas más. De repente, se escuchó una explosión a lado del lugar de la fiesta.****

**Estorbos: **que les pareció? Miyako es muuuy persuasiva no lo creen? Jeje  que será esa explosión? en el proximo cap. Lo sabrán ..por ahora solo... **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! ******

Haru 


	16. Atentado CONTRA terroristas

Hola!!! Les advierto que este cap. Ta tragico... ^^ ya entenderan porque bueno.. tragico en lo que se pueda decir... ^///^U  agradezco todos los reviews que me han llegado!! A claro.. y este cap. Si ta corto... era una pag. En el word.. pero coo pag. Web se acorta más todavía... no me culpen... 

La Boda

**Atentado contra los terroristas:**

De repente, se escuchó una explosión a lado del lugar de la fiesta.****

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Miyako asustada, abrazada a Ken. (: P)

-no lo sé... pero iré a ver..-respondió Ken decidido.

-pero Ken...

Ken se separó de Miyako y junto con Dai fueron a ver lo ocurrido. Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión, Ken se puso pálido. Era un atentado. Al lado del hotel en el que celebraban la fiesta, estaba el consulado de Afganistán (^///^).

-¡¡hay que llamar a la policía!!-se desesperó Dai.

 Los terroristas se dieron cuenta de las presencia de Ken y Dai y los comenzaron a apuntar. Los dos se pusieron aun más pálidos de que si se vinieran bajando de una montaña rusa llamada con mucha razón "la montaña rusa de la muerte". 

-¿ustedes quienes son?-preguntó uno de los maleantes. 

-nosotros.. venimos.. de el hotel de al lado... en donde estamos celebrando mi matrimonio... pero.. si quieres nos devolvemos.. y olvidamos lo que vimos acá...

-¡¡claro que no!! ¡¡¡ustedes no se mueven de aquí!!! –luego el tipo se dio media vuelta y le dio órdenes al resto de los terroristas en quien sabe que idioma. Tomaron todos los rehenes, incluidos Ken y Dai, y salieron a la calle, armados, esperando encontrarse con la policía. El resto de los elegidos querían saber por qué Dai y Ken se demoraban tanto y salieron justo en el momento en que los otros salían a la calle con los rehenes. 

-¡¡¡¡¡KEN!!!!!-gritó Miyako al verlos.

-¡¡apártate!! ¡¡o lo matamos!!-dijo el terrorista de antes.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!!!!!-seguía Miyako.

-¡¡te dije que..

Miyako se fue contra el maleante y le pegó con toda su fuerza liberando a Ken y Dai, quienes a penas pudieran se pusieron a defender a Miyako, quien estaba fuera de control. Los otro elegidos estaban paralizados por la situación, pero reaccionaron a tiempo como para que Izzy con Kari lograran abrir la puerta al Digimundo y nuestros Digimon vinieran a ayudar. Todos digievolucionaron y dejaron a los terroristas inconscientes. 

-¡¡¡¡¡KEN!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿ESTÁS BIEN??!!!!!-Miyako se dirigió hacia su esposo que estaba tendido en el piso.

**Estorbos: **este cap. Ta más trágico.. es que no se me ocurría mucho una situación graciosa en un atentado terrorista... aunque Miyako es... muuuy fuerte... y no se enoja para nada eh? Si me hicieran el favor de leer alguno de nuestros otros fics.. se los agradecería mucho... si? porfa Jejeje ^///^ **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! ******

Haru 


	17. Susto sin razón

Hola!!!! aki toy con otro cap. Más de este fic ojala les guste.. agradezco los reviews aunq en la mayoría salga "jajajajajajajajjaaja" o cosas parecidas y un pequeño comentario...

La Boda

**Susto sin razón:**

-¡¡¡¡¡KEN!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿ESTÁS BIEN??!!!!!-Miyako se dirigió hacia su esposo que estaba tendido en el piso.

Sangre brotaba de sus brazos y de sus piernas. El joven no movía ningún mísero músculo. Estaba inconsciente. Miyako trataba de reanimarlo sin resultado. La chica rompió a llorar.  Todo el resto de los elegidos se acercaron a la pareja, para ayudar en algo. Jyou sacó su maletín de emergencia que siempre lleva para todos lados. Cuando estuvieron cerca, no tenían forma de expresar su preocupación por Ken. Estaban todos mirándolo de cerca oô. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!! OO

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OO -todos gritaron asustados por el repentino despertar y el grito de Ken.

Ken se levanto jadeando por el susto de tener a todos mirándolo a menos de 40 centímetros de sus cara. Los otros tenían una mano en el corazón por el susto que les había dado el grito de Ken, estando ellos tan cerca.

-¡¡¡¡KEN!!!!-gritó Miyako antes de tirarse encima de él para abrazarlo.

-a mi también me da gusto verte.. Miyako... pero me estás.. ahogando... y aplastando...

-lo lamento U ¡¡me asustaste!! ¡¡creí que te habías muerto!!

-¡¡no!!

-¡¡¡pensé que iba a quedar viuda a pocas horas de casarme!!!-siguió Miyako con tono melodramático.

-no pienses eso Miyako... nnU

-¡¡y me dio miedo!!

-ya.. calma...

-¡¡¡¡y creí que no ibas a despertar!!!!

-no es para tanto... ya estoy bien...

-¡¡¡¡y Jyou llegó para atenderte!!!!

-eso esta bien ¿no?¬¬

-¡¡¡¡y te iba a hacer una autopsia!!!!

-¿una autopsia? oO

-¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!! TT.TT

-no creo...

-¡¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡YO LO VI!!! ¡¡¡SACO UN BISTURÍ!!! ¡¡¡Y TE QUERÍA ABRIR!!!

-em.... Miyako.. cálmate por favor..

-¡¡¡¡¡KEN!!!!!-a Miyako le caían ríos de lagrimas.

Apareció Jyou con unas vendas en las manos.

-ok Ken... déjame hacerte algunas cosas

-¡¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A KEN ASESINO!!!!

**Estorbos: ** kien creia que se iba a ir contra el pobre Jyou... Miyako es rara.. ¬¬ jejeje necesito la opnión de ustedes... no se si terminar el fic con algo romántico o con algo gracioso.. o con algo trágico.. por fa... mandn reviews con sus opiniones de cómo kieren que termine.. aun falta pa el final... por lo menos 2 o 3 caps... ok.. **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Haru**


	18. Jyou asesino

Hola!!! No me aleguen!! TT TT tengo poco tiempo... el cap. Ta corto ^^ la cosa es que por lo menos escribi uno... aviso que en dos o un cap. Trmina... kiero llegar al 20 ^^ ok lean!

La Boda

**Jyou asesino: **

-¡¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A KEN ASESINO!!!!

-a..¿asesino? o_Ô –se asustó Jyou.

-eh... Miyako...

-¡pero si yo solo quería ayudarlo!-reclamó Jyou.

-¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!! ¡¡¡LE IBAS A HACER UNA AUTOPSIA!!!

-¿de qué hablas? ¿una autopsia? ¡¡¡¿estás loca?!!! –preguntó Jyou.

-Miyako.. déjame hablar con Jyou... yo arreglo todo... no te preocupes ^-^U

-¡¡¡PERO KEN!!! ¡¡¡ÉL TE QUIERE MATAR!!! ¡¡¡NO TE PUEDO DEJAR HABLAR SOLO CON ÉL!!!

-¡yo no lo quiero matar!-siguió Jyou. 

-¡¡¡¡CLARO!!!! ¡¡¡¡PERO LE QUERÍAS HACER UNA AUTOPSIA!!!!

-¡¡¿de dónde sacaste eso?!! yo jamás quise...

-¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!! 

-pero yo solo...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!!!

-Miyako por favor... n_n U –trató Ken.

Ken lanzó una mirada de auxilio al resto, a lo cual reaccionamos Kari y yo.

-Miyako...n_n –empezó Kari- ¿qué tal si vamos con el resto de los invitados?

-es cierto.. están esperando en el hotel-le seguí yo.

-pero...

-vamos..-ordené tomándola por el brazo y llevándola junto con Kari al hotel.

Por mientras:

-menos mal...-dijo Jyou en un suspiro- déjame vendarte.. u_u

-claro..

Jyou comenzó a vendar a Ken, cuando se escuchó un grito desde atrás:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTALO!!!!!

Era Miyako que se escapó de mi y se lanzó a pegarle a Jyou.

**-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡duele!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Estorbos: **q les dije? u_u ta corto...  que no ando con mucha inspiración... aunque = **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! **

**Haru**


	19. De vuelta al principio

TT TT buaaa!!!! Este es el ultimo cap.!!! TT TT no lo puedo creer... ya no escribire esta historia tan estupida... TT TT  espero que les guste el final.. TT TT snif…

La Boda

**De vuelta al principio:**

**-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡duele!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡Jyou!!!-gritó Kari.

Corrí tras Miyako para intentar detenerla, al igual que Dai, Ken, Iori, Izzy, Tai y Matt. Lamentablemente llegamos tarde ya que cuando la logramos separar de Jyou, este estaba completamente cubierto de sangre e inconsciente.

-¡hay que llevarlo al hospital!-ordenó Tai.

Ken se quedó con Miyako para intentar calmarla y luego la llevaría donde Jyou para disculparse. El resto llevamos a Jyou a un hospital. Mientras estábamos en camino, Jyou se despertó. Solo se había desmayado del susto que le había causado la cara de asesina que tenía Miyako. Llegamos al hospital y le curaron las heridas. Lo dejaron en una pieza ya que le harían exámenes para asegurarse de que estaba completamente bien. Después de unas 2 horas, aparecieron Ken y Miyako. Ken se venía escondiendo de los doctores y las enfermeras, ya que ese era el hospital en que lo habían atendido y que luego habían incendiado parte de él, solo para que escapara. Llegaron a la sala de espera en la que estaban los elegidos esperando (¬¬).

-¿cómo está Jyou?-preguntó preocupada y arrepentida Miyako. Ken le había explicado lo que realmente había pasado.

-Miyako... Jyou está... –Dai se le acercó y le habló con tono melodramático- está muy mal... casi muerto...

-¿¡qué!?-se asustó la chica.

-eso no es cierto Dai...-reprochó Kari.

-¡¡¡tonto!!! ¡¡¡¡¿cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?!!!! o/o

-jajajajaja ¡¡hubieras visto la cara que pusiste!!-se reía Dai.

-¡¡cállate!! o/o

Miyako intentó pegarle a Dai, pero este escapó. La chica lo salió persiguiendo, mientras que Ken corría tras ella para tratar de detenerla. Se la pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que Dai se cayó por una ventana:

-¡¡¡ahhhhhhh!!!

-no exageres.. ¬¬ estamos en el primer piso...-retó Ken.

-¡pero me pegué contra una roca!-siguió Motomiya con los ojos llorosos.

-¡¡ya vas a ver lo que se siente que te peguen con una roca!! o/o –gritó Inoue.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

-¡chicos!-apareció Iori-¡podemos pasar a ver a Jyou!

Miyako paró en seco a dos centímetros de aplastar a Dai con la roca que quien sabe de donde sacó. La chica tomó aire y entró a la pieza. Se habían dado toda la vuelta al hospital y habían vuelto a donde empezaron. Ken entró con ella.

-hola Ken.... - ... OO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALEJENLA DE MI!!!!!!!!

-no Jyou.. calma.. viene a disculparse... nnU –pidió Ken.

-yo.. lo lamento.. pensé que le harías una autopsia a Ken.. y.. y yo...

-está bien.. nnU-respondió Jyou alejándose un poco de la muchacha-estoy mejor... creo que podré resistir... además entiendo que hayas estado asustada... en especial como no sabes nada de medicina.. no sabías que era lo que yo iba a hacer...

-¡¡¡¡¿¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUÉ NO SÉ NADA??!!!! o/o

-¿¡¿¡qué!?!? OO ¡¡no!!

-¡¡¡¡APUESTO QUE PENSASTE ESO!!!!

-¡claro que no! -U

-Miyako por favor.... Jyou no piensa eso... es solo que tu no sabes de medicina... a eso se refería.. por que él está estudiando medicina y tu no...

-¡¡¡¡¿TU PIENSAS LO MISMO?!!!!-preguntó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos TT TT.

-nadie piensa eso Miyako...

-¡¡¡¿NADIE PIENSA EN MI?!!!-continuó.

-no.. no es eso.. yo pienso mucho en ti y te quiero mucho... -U-dijo Ken abrazándola para que se calme. En eso entró Dai en la pieza.

-¿cómo estás Jyou?-cuestionó animado hasta que sintió la mirada amenazadora de su "amiga".

-creo que mejor... creo...

-Miyako...-comenzó Dai-tienes una araña en el pelo...

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡QUITENMELA!!!!!

-jajajajaja ¡es broma! nn

-¡¡MALDITO DAISUKE!! o/o

Dai salió corriendo siendo seguido por la menor de los Inoue y ahora esposa de su mejor amigo. Ken se sonrió.

-todo volvió a la normalidad...-murmuró en voz muy baja.

Ken se quedó unos momentos sonriendo, hasta que escuchó un grito de dolor de Dai y salió corriendo para ayudarlo.

**Estorbos: **TT TT ojalá les haya gustado el final... TT TT buaaa!!! Snif.. snif... al fin termino todo.. se fijaron que abandonaron al resto de los invitados? Je.. asi son Miyako y Ken nn especialmente después de lo que pasó... jeje bueno... esta será la ultima vez q mandn reviews aka.. asi q háganlo!!! TT TT **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! ****TT TT **

**Haru **


	20. Agradecimientos

La Boda

**agradecimientos: **

Hola!!! estaba hace tiempo tentada de poner un cap. Nº 20.. ya que ese era el Nº de caps. que quería poner.. ¬¬ pero no pude.. porque me obligaron a escribir caps más largos.. uuU jajaja.. bueno.. es que realmente los caps. Son cortos... U... acá van comentarios para cada persona que se dignó a dejarme por lo menos un review.. nn bueno.. hay algunos que me dejaron reviews en casi cada cap.

**Luthien Faelivrin:** te perdono que se te hay olvidado mandar review (¬¬) y que bueno que te haya gustado

**Mei: **¬¬ (jajaja.. ya.. bueno.. no puedo dejar esa carita no .. aps.. que bueno que te haya gustado.. y que mal que haya tenido que obligarte a mandar review :;P pa variar)

**Rini Kiki14: **gracias... fuiste un gran apoyo.. creo que si no fuera por tus constantes alegatos de que hiciera los caps.  Mas largos no hubiera terminado este fic por pura flojera --U

**LiSuN: **ähm... was kann ich dir sagen... bitte töt mir nicht… nur eine Sache… "ja" no se escribe con acento ¬¬

**Nat-chan07: **bueno.. es normalidad para ellos no? que bueno que te haya gustado

**Jos D: **un poco? Y no seguiste leyendo? TT TT

**Akassia (o DarKdi): **bueno.. tu me ayudaste con las ideas.. asi que gracias también.. y.. a ver si algún día sigues Piximon´s Movie... (es muy buena! Léanla! A lo mejor así la sigue! :P)

**GabyKinomoto: **como voy a matarlo si es uno de los principales? :P

**Nayru Duchelle: **aps.. te apoyo en las dos primeras cosas… no soy fan de Ken… y por cierto... no te mueras!!! TT TT

**Lovely Flower: **¬¬ no volviste a mandar review después del cap. 14 ¬¬ (:P)

**ArikaRytterSevens: **no has vuelto a leer? (cara de perrito faldero)

**Asukamapu2000: **tu tampoco.. bueno.. ahora tienen oportunidad

**Kurai Diethel: **otra más para la lista de kienes no han vuelto a leer.... o por lo menos mandar review (captan la indirecta?)

**Love Samuray: **aps.. por más que insistí nunca lo volvió a leer... pero como mandó un review.. toy obligada a ponerlo igual.. bueno.. si por mera casualidad vuelves a leer este fic.. am... ojalá te haya gustado.. aunque se que no es tu tipo de fics..

Bueno.. finalmente... si kieren alguna continuación o algo por el estilo.. manden reviews (:P) bueno.. algo como el día en que nació el hijo o major dicho la hija.. o algo por estilo.. no estarían mal sugerencias.. bueno.. bye!

**HaRu **


End file.
